The smallest of things
by silvergirl1000
Summary: Mizuki was annoyed. With other people because they thought he looked like Kirihara. With Kirihara, for being so stupid. With himself, because he actually liked the way Kirihara looked.


**The Smallest of Things**

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Slight Mizuki x Kirihara

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, so don't sue. I'm just playing with the boys.

**A/N:** I had this written down in my notebook for a year and some more, but I never got around to trying to upload it here. Finally I did it. I wrote this when I was on my PoT high. Right now I'm on other fandoms, but I guessed I could upload it.

Okay, so actually, my old comp broke down and all my stuff was in it, so I was like, "Fugggg… I don't want to write all those chapters to my other stories again!" So yeah, I was depressed and shiz. Finally wrote something though. Though I think my other stories will have to wait for a looooong time, because I'm having a writer's block thanks to that accident. I really hope you enjoy. I'm feeling crappy enough as it is.

* * *

"You guys look so alike!"

Mizuki frowned at the sentence. He did NOT look like Kirihara Akaya.

"Seriously, sometimes I have a hard time guessing the two of you apart!"

_That_ was exaggerating it. He and Kirihara did NOT look alike. Sure, Kirihara had pale skin like him and his black curly hair was a bit like his black wavy hair. But that was where the similarities ended.

While he, himself, was a data player, sometimes ruthless even to win, then Akaya was a true demon on the courts; someone he never wished to play against, even if he had enough data on him. The boy destroyed his opponents completely and some- scratch that, ALL of his opponents ended up in the hospital, afraid to ever play tennis again.

Mizuki wasn't like that. He didn't aim at his opponent's body on the court. He didn't break bones with a tennis racquet and a ball. He played to win and he would do anything to win, _except_ stooping so low as to injure another player with his own racquet. He researched his opponents thoroughly, before playing them and then crushing them. But never breaking them, no. That was a line he was not willing to cross.

Off-courts Mizuki was often data-gathering, sometimes bringing Yuuta with him. His calculated thinking didn't stop even then, no, but Kirihara's personality sure changed off-courts. When the Rikkai Dai's young Ace wasn't playing, then he was annoyingly childish. For heaven's sake, the boy was 13 and still believed in Santa! How he knew this, you ask. Data-gathering is his forté, duh!

"Wow Mizuki, you could pass off as his twin, dane-"

"For the last time, I do NOT look like Kirihara Akaya!" Mizuki finally snapped, "I barely even know the guy!" For his standards anyway.

Yanagisawa was quiet for a moment, "…Are you sure you don't have a long lost twin?"

Mizuki's hand twitched, "Yanagisawa-**kun**…" Said boy stilled at the sugary voice. This… was bad.

"30 laps around the court."

"What, dane! You're not my buchou!"

"Are you defying me? Get going, idiot!" Mizuki _always_ lost his cool when dealing with his own team-mates and could you really blame him?

That afternoon he was walking back to him home, not really paying attention to his surroundings. His mind was filled with thoughts on Kirihara Akaya. How could one mistake him for the Rikkai Dai's player? There was NOTHING in common between them! Even Syuusuke and Yuuta resembled each other more than them… Well, okay, he admitted it, _that_ was exaggerating it. The two siblings didn't look like they were related at all, except for the brown hair…

BAM!

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

Mizuki refrained from saying, '_Watch where you're STANDING!'_ and instead looked up at the boy whose life he was going to make miserable, only to blink stupidly. Was there a mirror in this park? Because staring back at him was… well, himself. No, wait. Mizuki narrowed his eyes. He didn't have green eyes… and curly hair. This was Kirihara Akaya.

Immediately his shocked expression turned into a cynical one. His habit of curling his hair with his finger came up and he softly muttered to no one, "How could anyone mistake me for him?..."

Despite his almost whispering tone, Kirihara heard every word. "What?" He asked for an explanation.

"I hardly even resemble this guy."

Suddenly, Kirihara laughed and it jolted Mizuki out of his trance, making him glare at the boy instead.

"Is this what this is about?" Kirihara asked, with the occasional chuckle, "That some people mistake you for me?" He grinned and stepped closer to Mizuki, seeing how the older boy almost took a step back, but stopped himself at the last second.

"You know," Kirihara began nonchalantly, "some people have mistaken me for you too, _Mizuki._" He emphasized the other's name, grinning more widely when he saw Mizuki frown. One more push… "And now that I've seen you myself, then you kinda _do_ look like me!"

"There is _nothing_ in common between us!" Mizuki snapped, without really raising his voice. He wouldn't like to make Kirihara really angry.

"Oh, but there is!" Kirihara got a childish gleam in his eyes for a moment, "Your skin is pale as hell! And your hair kinda looks like mine…" Mizuki glared at Kirihara, when the younger one started to circle him, looking him over. "You're not really taller than me, either.." The Ace said quietly.

"I'm a year _older_ than you!" Mizuki growled softly. He was beyond irritation at this point.

"Whatever," Kirihara dismissed Mizuki's comment entirely, making Mizuki want to strangle the other boy. Finally Kirihara said, "Say, why don't we change places for a day?" The older boy stared at the younger one for a small moment, before he hit the other on the head, finally.

"Oww, what was that all about?"

"For making stupid suggestions." Mizuki explained curtly and turned to walk home.

END

-Silver~

Might write more for this if I ever get the motivation to.


End file.
